A Change of Heart
by Me At The Disco
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. So much, in fact, that Sirius resorted to asking Lily Evans for a little favor. As in, dating the one and only James Potter:for an entire week!
1. Chapter 1

Books over her head, Lily Evans sprinted towards her Transfiguration class. Rain was pouring down all around her, but she didn't care. Lily loved the rain. She could've stood there for hours, as the water soaked her robes and ruined her new shoes. But Lily Evans had never been late to class before, and she was afraid her little run-in with Sirius Black a few minutes ago was going to make it so.

Lily paused a minute, because she was going to be late anyway, and thought about what Sirius had said to her earlier that morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had just finished her breakfast in the Great Hall, when she heard a familiar voice shout "Evans! Over here!" It was Sirius Black.

"Why should I come? Give me a good reason why and I might!" I had responded in an equally loud and obnoxious voice.

"Just get over here, you..."

By that time I had already reached him and responded with an extremely bored "What do you want?"

"Oh, um, can we go over there?" Sirius was clearly a little embarrassed as he pointed to the top of the deserted staircase that led out of the Great Hall.

"Um, okay..." I had responded.

When we reached the top of the staircase, Sirius almost immediately hissed "Go out with Potter."

"Huh? What? No! Why?" _Why is he asking me this?_ I thought.

"Just a week. Please! You just need to!"

"No, no, no, and for the heck of it, another no!"

"Do it...or else..." Sirius sounded like he was plotting the prank of the century. Which was not good.

"Umm...uh, sure?" My response came out more like a question than an answer.

"Good. Do it in Transfiguration today." And with that, Sirius sauntered away, in his usual manly fashion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lily entered Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was already standing at the only empty desk, tapping her foot and pointing at the chair. All she said was "Detention. Tonight. 8 o'clock PM sharp." Lily was really upset. It was going to be her first detention EVER. When she thought nothing could get worse, she noticed who she would be sitting next to. Sirius Black and that foul, insensitive Potter. Black must've planned it. Now she couldn't avoid Potter. She couldn't avoid asking him to go out with her. Sighing, Lily took her seat and took out her wand, a quill and two pieces of parchment. One for class, one for asking Potter out. Lily started to copy the Transfiguration notes, but Sirius shot her a menacing look. Lily switched to the other piece of parchment.

_Dear Potter,_ she started. Lily scratched it out. She had to call him James to make it believable. After writing for a couple minutes, she went over her final copy.

Dear James,

I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I think I like you, too. Will you please go out with me? I hope you say yes!

Love,

Lily

Just as she was about to hand over to Potter-No, call him James-Lily mentally scolded herself. As Lily had the note about halfway to James' desk, McGonagall walked all the way to the back of the class, where Lily was, and snatched the note out of Lily's outstretched palm. McGonagall opened the note and read it. "Well, well, well, Miss Evans. It looks like we've had a change of heart."

Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was mortified. Professor McGonagall had "suggested" that she read the note in the front of the class. Lily took the note and walked to the front of the dimly lit classroom at the pace of a funeral march.

"Go on." McGonagall said.

"Um, Dear James," Lily started. James was listening attentively, much more than he ever listened in class. "I, um, I've been thinking about it lately, and I, uh, thinkilikeyoutoo." James was beaming. "So, I, will you please go out with me? I hope you say yes! Love, Lily."

James' response was what Lily was expecting. "Well, I think we all know what the answer is, my Lilyflower." The fan girls were torn between pouting or fawning after him even more.

Lily forced a smile and returned to her seat.

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" James asked.

_No, no, no!_ _This is terrible! _Thought Lily.

"Yeah, of course I will." _That did not just come out of my mouth. _Lily scolded herself.

"Good." Just then, the bell rang and James jumped out of his seat. Lily joined his side.

"You know, I am so glad that you're my girlfriend now. I love you, Lily." With that, James squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head. Lily blushed crimson.

Lily tried to think of something sweet to say, but all she could get out was a weak, "Yeah."

"Okay, well I've got to go to Potions, so I'll see you at lunch. Okay, Lily?"

"It's okay, James. I'll see you." James sauntered over to Sirius. Lily had to admit, she had never seen James' happier. But that reminded her of the hard work she had to do if she wanted to keep him happy and convinced that she liked him.

"This is going to be a long week." Lily muttered to no one in particular.

A 3rd year named Kaleen Weldon asked what she had said, but Lily just denied she had said anything and walked to her next class.

Detention was terrible. McGonagall had her clean the entire Hospital Wing without magic, which meant cleaning the toilets the students had thrown up in. To make things worse, she met a special someone in the Hospital Wing who got injured during Quidditch practice.

"Hi Lily!" It was James.

"Hi James. How are you?" It pained Lily to be this nice to Potter.

James responded by pulling Lily in for a long kiss. Lily had no choice but to kiss him back or he might get mad and break up with her, which would get her in trouble with Sirius, and...

"Break it UP, you two!" Madam Pomfrey screamed.

James pulled away and smiled stupidly at Madam Pomfrey.

"Get back to work, Lily! Oh my, Lily and James Potter! I never fathomed this!" Madam P. looked quite shaken, so she turned around and left.

"So, Lilykins, how was your day? I could say mine was good." James still had a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Good." Lily said, a slow smile forming on her lips. _EW, EW, EW_! She thought. _I did not just do that._

James checked his watch and said "Oops. I have Head Boy patrol duty tonight. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight! I'll see you in the Heads Dorm, maybe." Lily gave James a quick hug before he hurried off.

Lily headed up to her room. Tired from playing the "girlfriend" role all day, she collapsed onto her bed, but before drifting off, she remembered she was going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with James. The horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily gazed at her alarm clock radio with half-lidded eyes, willing the annoying love song ("Genie In A Cauldron") to stop blasting through the speakers. It didn't. Suddenly it dawned on her that today was Saturday. Her date with Potter. The one she so desperately wanted to get out of. She rolled around and pulled her duvet over her head, savoring her last moments in bed, and entangled herself in her rose-patterned sheets until she looked like a mummy in floral print. Then she got up. Sort of. Mindlessly, she'd neglected to remember her sheets were still rolled around her legs and torso, and fell over and out of the bedroom door. The date himself was strutting down the hall in a nauseating fashion, making Lily curse ever becoming Head Girl, and having to live in the Heads' Dorm with him.

"Lils! Morning." Potter said, a smile finding its way onto his lips. "Decide to being your bed with you to Hogsmeade today?"

He said this so pleasantly it made Lily want to claw his eyes out. But she'd unintelligently made a deal with Black. And a deal was a deal.

"I think I'd have some trouble "bringing my bed" to Hogsmeade if I can't even get out of my bedroom door!" she snarled under her breath. There. Nicer than what she could've said.

But James still caught on to her nasty tone. "Not a morning person?" he asked gently.

"Oh no, not really. But anyway, good morning." Lily plastered a completely fake smile on her face.

Potter leaned over and kissed her lightly. It made Lily wonder if PDA was his thing, and if he would rather snog her than talk at all on their date.

Lily unwrapped herself and picked up the offending bed sheet. She strolled back into her room and said, "Meet you at Hogsmeade in an hour."

Lily dragged herself to her bathroom mirror and eyed her admittedly small makeup collection. She washed her face and started with foundation. Lovely. Some shine-free powder to lightly dust her face, and she was off to pick out some clothes. Then she thought for a second. _I don't _always_ have to look like Ivory Girl._ So Lily called for her friend, Jocelyn, to magic up some more makeup for her. With a quick eye roll, Jocelyn flicked her wand and _voila_, a galaxy of products appeared before Lily's eyes.

"That all?" she asked.

"Yep, that's all." Lily said, taking special interest to the rainbow of lip glosses.

"Okay. You and James go have a blast." Jocelyn said both sarcastically and jokingly.

Now that Lily was alone again, she started putting on the stuff Jocelyn gave her. Well, some of it. She chose a light pink blush, pink-red lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and a quick swipe of light pink eye shadow.

Now for the clothes. She was tempted to throw on a muumuu that smelled distinctly of mothballs, but she also had to worry about her reputation in the fashion department. So she grabbed a emerald green tank top, a dark-wash denim mini, and a pair of peep-toe wedges. At least she would look great even if her insufferable date ruined the afternoon.


End file.
